Advances in recording technology has created a market for point-of-view (POV) cameras, which can be attached to stationary or moveable objects such as helmets, vehicles, guns, headrests, etc. The video recording device captures video and stores images generally in a hands free manner and from the operator's point of view. Typically, the systems are built to withstand exposure to dust, shock, and water under harsh duty conditions. The devices are often also adapted to be mounted to capture images from a vehicle, headgear, a head rest, or any other stationary or movable objects.
Current POV cameras include recording functionality, however, recording under many circumstances such as riding a bicycle, running, jet skiing, skiing, or other rigorous activities, especially, with one user recording video may cause difficulties in recording, provide unsafe recording environments, or both. It would be attractive to provide an improved POV camera device that has a wide range of versatility.